


Seduction

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They assume Wash is naive and innocent. They play perfectly into his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> An RvB Happy Hour request.

They are something between adorable and hilarious. They dance around him, slow and cautious and teasing, and it was all Wash could do to hold back his amused smiles whenever one of them made a move. He didn’t chuckle when York spent a meal toying with a popsicle, less expertly than he could have to be honest, and made sure to keep his featured schooled so that York would think he hadn’t noticed. Pointedly didn’t give North any interesting looks when those long fingers brushed against his for far too long when he passed things at the table.

Their approaches are quite different. North opts for gentle and charming. Puts it in the gazes and soft words and comfortable companionship. York is pure seduction and lust. Gives his all to the innuendos and actions that could be obscene but weren’t _definitionally_ so.

Wash approaches them in those opposite terms. Alone with North he stretches in ways that let him moan not quite obscenely, that show off his ass, that are _assumed_ to be innocent and absolutely weren’t. He enjoys the way it makes North swallow hard and his hands grip hard at whatever is nearby. Around York he’s quietly affectionate, gentle and soothing and slowly coaxing and he loves the way York sometimes licks his lips.

They have no clue how entertaining they are. How Wash slipped a small listening device he borrowed from Connie—she finds their assumption that Wash is pure and innocent hilarious and hands it over with the only price being allowed to listen to the feed—into York’s locker. How he tuned in and listened to them talk and plot and discuss him. Wash would lay on his bed, listen to North bemoan the way Wash had asked for a shoulder rub and moaned lightly at his touch. Listen to York sigh over how he’d challenged Wash to a wrestling match and been blown off because Wash had claimed he wasn’t interested in that close range of fighting.

He’d touch himself as he listened to them make their plans, discuss what they would do once they finally got him. As if they would ever catch him unaware. No, he meant to keep doing this, kept teasing them, keep leading them, until they finally just hit the edge of desperation. He’d pick one, then, push them up against the wall, and kiss them senseless. Laugh while he walked away, a look of shock on their face. Find the other and repeat. Wait until they cornered him somewhere later, laugh at the frustrated looks on their faces, and with a purr low in his voice he would chide them for daring to think he was some naïve little sap. Watch as their eyes went wide with the realization that they’d never been the hunters.

They’d always been his prey.


End file.
